


Work-In-Progress

by IcyEarth



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Campbell Soup, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Hurt/Kinda Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Song: Call It What You Want (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Starvation, Violence, and also gross, this is a mess, this is not a work in progress thats just the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyEarth/pseuds/IcyEarth
Summary: It’s still work-in-progress, but isn’t everything about life?





	Work-In-Progress

**Author's Note:**

> If the rating needs to be bumped give me a shout, I thought I'd do T and move it if anyone asked, also if anything needs to be tagged yell at me and I will.

‘My castle crumbled overnight  
I brought a knife to a gunfight  
They took the crown, but it's alright’

Alllie’s world is falling down around her, and weirdly enough, she isn’t a little bit surprised. Sad? Yes. But ruling was always her sister’s job, not hers. She wasn’t made for it, wasn’t made for answering the hard questions, as much as she wanted to be. It’s all coming down and she can’t stop it, but she almost doesn’t want to.

‘All the liars are calling me one  
Nobody's heard from me for months  
I'm doing better than I ever was, 'cause’

Will and her have been in the wine cellar for almost two months. The only reason they aren’t dead is because Kelly and Grizz won’t let it happen. The old council is fighting so hard to get them out, but Allie knows it’s futile. Campbell is far too power hungry for that.

‘My baby's fit like a daydream  
Walking with his head down  
I'm the one he's walking to’

Will smiles at her and jangles the handcuffs connecting them to the radiator in a painful attempt to make her laugh. It worked at first, when they still had a bit of hope, but after seven weeks of having them on, it only makes Allie wince in unison with Will. She had begged Campbell to let Will go, but Campbell didn’t give a shit and eventually she gave up. Everyone gives up at some point.

‘So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to’

In another life they got married. Had two kids and Allie got a degree she didn’t want while Will worked his way up in the grocery store chain in town until he was district manager. Bought a tiny house with a wrap around porch and ignored their neighbors, had two kids and lived until they were too old.

‘My baby's fly like a jet stream  
High above the whole scene  
Loves me like I'm brand new’

They don’t kiss in here. It’s weird, they decided that on the first day. Allie and Will are next to each other on the floor nearly twenty four seven, and being watched constantly. It would just make life more uncomfortable for everyone involved. They cuddle though, not that they have much of a choice. Will is incredibly warm in the frigid room with no blankets or other comforts.

‘So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to’

In another life they never even met. Allie settled down with some random asshole who didn’t love her as much as she deserved, and Will got lost in the system even sooner then he did and never found his was to West Ham. This way they both die too young.

‘All my flowers grew back as thorns  
Windows boarded up after the storm  
He built a fire just to keep me warm’

They’re out, they’re finally out but it isn’t the same. Campbell fell when they inevitably ran out of food, and started hoarding it for himself while everyone else starved. Funny enough, it was Harry that fired the shot, apparently saying something about ‘screwing him over for the last time’. Everyone is surviving off of tiny rations while Grizz scrambles to get the farm up and running, but it’s a fool’s errand. They can’t survive here forever.

‘All the drama queens taking swings  
All the jokers dressin' up as kings  
They fade to nothing when I look at him’

Lexie blames Allie of course, but people stopped listening to her after the third disappearance under her regime. Allie is back in charge by unanimous vote. She hasn’t talked to Will in days, hasn’t even thought about him in that long, but he gets it. He has his own things to manage, keeping everyone fed. It makes the surprise extra pleasant when he shows up with flowers he found in an empty lot near the edge of town.

‘And I know I make the same mistakes every time  
Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right  
I did one thing right’

Allie’s people are dying. They don’t have enough food and people are getting sick. Sick enough to consider eating each other. Sick enough that when one girl gives in and goes batshit, after her execution, they eat her. She goes in the chicken lasagna that night, made mostly with stale lasagna noodles and very little actual chicken. Will tells her what they did after it’s been done. Allie doesn’t care.

‘I'm laughing with my lover, making forts under covers  
Trust him like a brother, yeah, you know I did one thing right  
Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night’

The first person starved to death today. Allie sat beside Gordie, one of their best hopes for getting home, and watched the life drain out of his eyes. Allie honestly couldn’t say what his last words were. She knew Cassandra was mentioned. Will puts the finishing touches on their panic shelter with her that night in somber silence. When shit hits the fan, her and the Council On Going Home will hole up in the library with food for a month and all the records in town. They’ll get out.

‘My baby's fit like a daydream  
Walking with his head down  
I'm the one he's walking to’

Whenever Allie feels too much like Lexie, she goes and visits Lexie’s grave and asks her questions about why she did the terrible things she did. The wooden cross Helena made never has any good answers, and that makes Allie feel better. Will finds her once, but he doesn’t say anything. Just listens to her cry and walks her home.

‘So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to’

In another life she met Will under better circumstances, when they weren’t both confused theater kids in a small town. They met after Will had already made a name for himself in the chef world, and Allie was a struggling college dropout trying to make it on broadway as a director. They clicked just as well there as they do here, but without the death threat over their heads.

‘My baby's fly like a jet stream  
High above the whole scene  
Loves me like I'm brand new’

People are rioting. Demanding more food and killing each other when they don’t get it. They barley have a quarter of the people they had when they started, but it’s still enough to be terrifying. Will is packing her into the library basement, trying to drag Sam along with him. Allie snaps into it just long enough to help.

‘(Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it)  
So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to’

In another life Allie was a completely different person. Cassandra never got diagnosed, died young, gave Allie damage. Allie doesn’t love Will in the life because she doesn’t love herself, Will gets resentful. Allie gets more damage.

‘I want to wear his initial  
On a chain round my neck, chain round my neck  
Not because he owns me  
But 'cause he really knows me’

Allie is barely awake for the next two weeks, eating when they make her and crying when they won’t let her. She cries a lot these days, but everyone kinda does. It’s become a hallmark of life. Will looks at her with these big sad eyes sometimes, and Allies pretends not to see what’s behind them. The question of ‘why did you let this happen?’ She doesn’t have an answer.

‘Which is more than they can say, I  
I recall late November, holdin' my breath  
Slowly I said, "You don't need to save me  
But would you run away with me?"  
Yes (would you run away?)’

Will wakes her up one morning to a small device sitting in the corner of the room. Allie to this day can’t recall what it was or how it worked, because after Bean told her it would get them home, Allie stopped listening. She only started listening again when Helena tells her they can’t use it right away. They have to go up first and see who’s left.

‘My baby's fit like a daydream  
Walking with his head down  
I'm the one he's walking to’

No one’s left. Nobody at all. They hunt for two days for a living person and find nothing but corpses.

‘(Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it)  
So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to’

Allie could do this in another life shit all day, but ultimately it doesn’t matter, because this is her life, she loves Will, and that’s all that fucking matters about it.

‘My baby's fly like a jet stream  
High above the whole scene  
Loves me like I'm brand new’

Leaving is significantly worse then arriving, to say the least. Allie feels like she’s being torn apart from the inside out, only that would be far more pleasant. But when it’s done, she’s standing in a well lit town square with people sitting on benches and food in the shops. Allie stares in shock for a second, before being tackled by Will and very quickly everyone else in a hug in the middle of the town. They made it.

‘(Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it)  
So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to  
Call it what you want, yeah  
Call it what you want  
To’

Allie and Will are still working on this life. So far in this one, they go to therapy twice a week, don’t sleep enough, and flinch at loud noises. They’re on a strict diet regimend to get them to a healthy weight, Will lives with Allie at her parents but only kind of, and they drink a fuck ton. They dance in the kitchen at three am to Hozier, go out in the boat on that dumb lake, and take long drives out of town with the windows rolled down. They laugh when adults tell them to think about the future, and cry when they tell each other to.  
It’s still work-in-progress, but isn’t everything about life?


End file.
